Dantana Shorts
by wd17190
Summary: #Dantana
1. Chapter 1

"Baby... what is it? Are you okay?"

Santana hear's the concern in her girlfriend's voice and looks up into deep warm brown eyes.

"San... seriously your starting to freak me out... oh god your not breaking up with me are you? Oh god you are-" At this the latina rushes over to comfort the blonde.

"NO! Honey god no!"

"Then what is it? Because if your-"

"Dani I Love You! Like want to spend the rest of my life with you love you, like want to have kids and marry you love you, god I'm just so in love... with you." Santana glances nervously at Dani and fidgets with her hands while waiting for the response. She sees as the blonde breaks out into a megawatt smile and engulfes her tiny body into a boncrushing before taking her breath away with a passionate kiss.

She gasps against her lips: "I Love you Santana Lopez"


	2. Chapter 2

The latina breaks down by her bedside clinging to the limp hand.

"Please don't leave me... please please don't you leave me, I never meant for it to get like this Dani... I swear I didn't and I'll be better I promise... just... I can't live without you"

Broken sobs fill the room as she tries to talk to the lifeless woman.

"I Love You, I have ever since we met... I can't lose you your the air that I breathe... your my everything... I should have told you... I should have told you and now I may never will"

"I Love You too" A whispered reply broke through the dark girl's cries. Almost black eyes glanced up to see expressive brown eyes staring back. This was her chance to tell her how she really felt.

"No you don't get it I'm in Love with you Dani" A pearly white smile broke throug chapped lips.

"No I don't think you get it... I'm in Love with you... ever since we met I've loved you I was just waiting for your stubborn ass to catch up" Santana stood up and leaned over Dani.

"I never needed catching up I was just too scared until I thought I was loosing you to confess" She gripped the pale hand beneath hers and brought it up to her lips gifting it with a soft caress.

"Not anymore. I Love You and I always have, always will. I want to be with you Dani, please say you want me back" The other pale hand cupped her cheek brushing back her raven locks.

"I will always want you back. I Love You."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't just ask her out Rachel I don't even know if she's a Lesbian!" Santana was panicking never had she been so nervous as to when she was around the new girl Dani.

"Oh calm down Santana you'll start that boob nervous sweating you seem to do and I am not washing your shirt again"

"But she's so pretty and kind and a good singer and passionate...god she's amazing" Santana went off into the happy state she always goes into when thinking about Dani.

"Hey snap out of it... people are gonna start thinking you've been taking drugs with them glazed eyes, just ask her out already."

"But she's not gay!" Rachel's eyes widened and Santana thought she was gonna start hyperventilating when she figured out why.

"Well actually I am." There stood behind them was Dani. "You know you could've just asked me I don't bite...well...unless you want me too." Rachel smirked and made to leave the room quickly disapearing while the latina just gulped.

"You think I'm pretty?" Santana's eyes widened realising Dani had heard the whole conversation.

"No"

"No?" The hurt look was unmistakeable in her eyes.

"I think you're beautiful Dani. Would you like to go out sometime... with me?" The blonde smiled at the latina in a way it made her heart stop and that was the moment she fell.

"I would love too."


	4. Chapter 4

"She's looking over here." Rachel and Santana we're working behind the till and after discovering Santana's obvious crush on the new girl had not stopped glancing over to here to sometimes see her glancing back.

"She is?" Before she could answer a customer appeared. Santana flirted over the counter with the young woman and Rachel didn't fail to notice the jealousy in chocolate brown eyes looking towards Santana. The woman at the counter flirted back and it wasn't until she received what she wanted and then some some that she walked back over to her table.

"So she was looking at me?"

"Yep but not anymore you might of messed it up by flirting with the customers."

"What!? But how do I get her looking again?"

"How about you don't flirt and actually show that you're interested in her." Rachel smirked at the latina before walking away. Looking over at the blonde she decided that if she did want a future with the girl she would take Rachel's advice. The rest of her shift was spent purely professional when it came to the customers. Whenever she glanced at Dani she made sure to catch her eye and smile, playfully sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes when an order seemed to take too long. It wasn't until her and Dani we're both behind the till that she brought out the flirty comments telling her how beautful she was and how heavenly her voice was. The woman from earlier came over and started flirting with Santana again to which she politely declined her invitation for a drink and told her she was interested in somebody else while giving Dani a meaningful stare.

"You're interested in someone then?"

"Yeh she's this amazing girl who I work with and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Dani blushed.

"You're not talking about Rachel right?" Santana burst out laughing before blurting out:

"Dani could I umm... get your number?

"I thought you'd never ask"


	5. Chapter 5

They were both attending but not as each other's dates. Almost as if by some cruel fate they were sat beside each other. Both were nominees and if either won they couldn't congratulate as they wish they could. Naya was ready for everyonce to find out that she was in Love with the most amazing girl in the world. She knew though that Demi wasn't ready for everyone to know. They had been together for almost a year and the secrets and all the hiding had started to get to the latina but she knew that she would live the rest of her life like that if she got to spend it with demi. So as Demi was announced as the winner in her category Naya's hands twitched by her side and she supressed the urge to grab the girl and embrace her in a way that would never be mistaken as friends.

Demi smiled as she hugged her friends. Before taking off for the stage she glanced towards her girlfiend who was smiling towards her seemingly happy but the blonde saw the sadness in her eyes. She realised then and there that this was HER girl that was sad and just like any other time she was sad she would be the one to comfort her girlfriend and so that was what she did. She was ready.

Taking the few steps to the raven haired girl she embraced the girl into a loving hug before bringing her head back and brushing her lips across Naya's. The girl in her arms froze before kissing back with as much Love as given. The whole room had turned silent but it didn't bother the two girls because they had each other. As Demi pressed one last kiss against her girlfriend's kiss she left her there with her eyes still shut and made her way to the stage. Accepting her award and thanking everybody she didn't forget to introduce the world to her beautiful girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

A pale hand knocked onto the trailer door hesitantly until the tanned face of Naya Rivera appeared inviting the blonde in.

"Hey what's up?"

"I came to ask if what I'm feeling right now... is a one way thing?" Realisation appeared in the latina's eyes.

"Demi... we shouldn't do this."

"What if I want to... what if I say that the only thing on my mind lately is... you." The blonde walked towards the dark haired girl until she was stood directly in front of her. naya gulped and closed her eyes taking a breath.

"I think you should go." She walked towards the door about to open it when a hand gripped her wrist spinning her around. Plump lips were placed on hers, she froze until she realised this was the girl she had been dreaming about since the first time they met. Kissing back softly she cupped Demi's face almost caressing her as she tried to push how much she felt for the girl into their kiss. It wasn't until later that night when they both laid in their beds thinking about the other that they brought their hand to their lips and touched them gently. They fell asleep dreaming about the other and counting the seconds till they saw each other again thinking about their date that they had planned and the love that would follow.


End file.
